callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
G18
The G18 is a machine pistol featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Campaign The G18 is the sidearm when using the Snowmobile in "Cliffhanger", or the Spec Ops missions, Race and Time Trial. It can also be found in some of the levels such as "The Gulag" in the armory, "Takedown", "The Hornet's Nest,", "Team Player " and "Loose Ends". It can also be found in Akimbo variants in some levels. It is also found in a large number of Special Ops missions. The G18 is also the player's starting secondary weapon at the beginning of "The Hornets Nest". Multiplayer The G18 is unlocked at Level 22 and has low damage, high recoil, a large 33-round magazine, and the highest rate of fire of all the guns in the game, except for the Vector with Rapid Fire. This high rate of fire makes Stopping Power of questionable use, because it only reduces the number of bullets needed to kill by one. The G18 is best used at close range because of its high recoil. A Suppressor makes the G18 an effective stealth sidearm and eliminates the large muzzle flash which can block the player's view. It is widely regarded that Akimbo is the best attachment for the G18, as even without Steady Aim, the cross-hairs are one of the smallest of any Akimbo weapon, and the G18s high rate of fire makes this Akimbo pair devastating in close quarters, and even usable in medium ranges. However, using the G18 Akimbo is frowned upon by the majority of players because the relative ease of getting close to mid range kills. The G18 is an excellent compliment for riot shields, as the high fire rate and a relatively large magazine makes it deadly in close quarters, much like the default Riot Shield class which has the PP2000 Akimbo. Due to the gun's nature, Marathon is a great perk to race to the enemy quickly. However, when using Akimbo G18s, Bling Pro and Extended Magazines the player can quickly take out large amounts of players in close range very quickly. Bling Pro is also useful to pair Akimbo and the Suppressor, removing muzzle flash and staying off of the minimap, while preserving the main advantage of Akimbo. Scavenger would be another good perk, as the G18's high rate of fire will burn through the player's ammo very quickly. Lightweight should be used with the G18, especially with Marathon, as Stopping Power is unnecessary due to the high rate of fire. Lightweight Pro is even more useful, as the player can quickly fire at a target after sprinting. Weapon Attachments * Red Dot Sight * Silencer * FMJ * Akimbo * Holographic Sight * Extended Magazines Gallery G18 6.png|The G18. G18 iron 6.png|Iron sight. G18r.JPG|Reloading the G18. G18cropped.PNG|The G18 in third person. Akimbo_G18s_MW2.png|Akimbo G18s. Glock in Roach's hand.jpg|During "The Hornet's Nest" the player can still see a Glock in Roach's hand although the player are scripted not to use nor to carry any weapon during the chase scene. G18_Snowmobile_MW2.png|The G18 being held on the Snowmobile. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 The G18 was first seen in the E3 demo of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 during the single player level "Hunter Killer". It has a darker finish, redesigned rear sights, a taclight on the bottom, and a flared magazine added on the bottom, which can be easily seen when reloading. The recoil is more randomized than its Modern Warfare 2 counterpart, although it still does climb vertically while firing. It is often used by enemies in Last Stand in the campaign. Multiplayer The G18 is unlocked at Level 70 in Modern Warfare 3's multiplayer, and level 1 in Survival Mode. In Multiplayer, it retains its high recoil, and its magazine size is reduced in comparison to singleplayer and Modern Warfare 2; it only holds 20 rounds. However, it remains an effective close-quarters weapon, especially with Akimbo. Be aware, however, that using the G18 Akimbo quickly exhausts its ammunition supply, therefore making Scavenger a good perk to bring along if planning to use the G18s heavily. Attachments *Red Dot Sight *Holographic Sight *Silencer *Akimbo *Extended Mags Gallery G18_FPV_MW3.png|The G18. G18_S.png|Iron sight. G18.png|The G18 pickup icon. MW3-Glock-3.jpg|Reloading the G18. Trivia Modern Warfare 2 * On Infinity Ward's official website, the G18 was voted the favorite machine pistol in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. * In the Campaign, Shadow Company soldiers fall into Last Stand with the pistol, but fire it as if it were semi-automatic. However, if picked up afterwards, it will be fully automatic. * All Task Force 141 soldiers use the G18 as a sidearm, explaining why Roach has one in Cliffhanger's snowmobile escape and why he has one as a secondary weapon during "The Hornet's Nest". *The serial number on the G18 is 2558914. *The G18 has a different recoil pattern in Campaign and Special Ops than in multiplayer. *On the left side of the slide, it reads "Gluke T0319 Pistol", and above that "Austria". It is the same on the right side, but the text is backwards. *In first person, the gun is held one handed. In third person, it is held with both hands. *When fired from the snowmobile in "Cliffhanger", the G18 seems to have a lowered rate of fire. This also applies to the Mini-Uzi in "Endgame". *When the player changes their first tier Perk from One Man Army to another perk, the G18 becomes the default secondary. *In the campaign, the G18 is treated as a pistol instead of a machine pistol. This is shown when it isn't usable in Last Stand in Multiplayer, though it can be used in Last Stand in Spec Ops if the player is wielding it. *During "The Hornet's Nest", the player is scripted to not wield nor carry any weapon during the Pave Low chase. However, if the player goes prone while they are running, they will see a G18 with a Suppressor and both a Red Dot Sight and a Holographic Sight in their right hand. *In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, the G18 is the only pistol where the character pulls the slide back when picked up or when executing an empty reload''.'' *In the mission "The Enemy Of My Enemy" an enemy can be found with Akimbo G18s with (useless) Red Dot Sights. Modern Warfare 3 *The G18's Create-A-Class picture and Pick-Up icon in ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 ''have a Flashlight attached without any optics, however this is not possible in-game because the flashlight only appears when an optic is attached. References es:G18 ru:G18 Category:Machine Pistols Category:Akimbo Weapons Category:Modern Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons Category:Weapons